No Boundaries
by WildChildZach
Summary: **Zach's aka my POV** Poor Zach. Always getting bugged by Blue. But when he starts developing feelings for her,what will he think of the mischievous girl? MischievousShipping,FeelingShipping, and many more


**No Boundaries**

***Warning: some people may hate the couples I put in this story. Don't hate (seriously, it's just annoying. Yes. I always wanted to write a story :P And Zach…obviously that's me. Duh.)**

"_You are such an annoying girl!" I shouted at her. This couldn't have gotten any worse. _

"_And you're an annoying boy!" Well….I was wrong._

"Hey Ruby! You done in there?" I banged on the bathroom door. "God you are taking forever!" Frustrated, I took a deep breath and waited. You must be wondering who I am. The name's Zachary Helper. But seriously, don't call me that. I just like to be called Zach. Anyway, I'm 16 and a junior here in the Pokémon Academy. Now my roommates...how to describe them. Well there's Ruby, the boy who drove Sapphire insane. And then there's Diamond. That guy has a freakin huge appetite.

"Bathroom's all yours Zach." Ruby stepped out of the room and went to his bed. "Hey did you hear about Yellow and Green?"

"No why?" I went inside the bathroom and took my toothbrush as I prepared it so I could brush my teeth.

"They're dating now! I can't believe you didn't know!" Ruby exclaimed and put his snow white hat over his dark hair.

"I didn't…" I sighed. Hearing that only made me feel weird. I'm not the type of guy to get himself in a relationship. Besides, no girl at the academy takes interest in me. Sapphire obviously has a crush on Ruby, Platina really likes Diamond, and not to mention Crystal has a crush on Gold. God…love is confusing. Especially to a wild child like me.

*History class*

"Psst…Zachy!"

That right there pisses me off. The name "Zachy". I turned to see Blue, the brunette everyone knew as the Evolver. And the most attractive girl at the academy if you ask me. But you know what, she can be annoying. "What do you want now Blue?" My voice was obviously irritated.

She giggled at hearing my irritated voice, "What'd you get for a grade in this class? I got a B! B for Blue!" She winked playfully at me.

I felt my entire face flush in embarrassment when she winked at me. "Like I care...anyway, I got a C. Barely passed but I did anyway."

"Aww...you didn't get a Z. Z is for Zachy!" She said with a bright smile.

"Z isn't a letter grade you idiot" I muttered.

Blue blinked and stayed silent for a moment. Next thing I knew she had already grabbed my face and forced me to look into her bright blue eyes. My initial reaction was to push her away but,somehow, I didn't feel the need to do so. I grabbed her wrist and took one of her hands off my face. "Let go of me you loser…"

"Alright" She said and giggled as she released my face. "Wow, your face is really red."

"You annoying, beautiful girl…" I muttered. The bell rang before she could respond and I quickly got up and walked out of the classroom. "Man I hate history…" I eventually reached my locker, entered the combination, and opened it up. There I smiled softly. I stared at the back of my locker. It was cause I carved 'Z+B' there.

"Hey there Zach!" I felt someone's arm wrap around my neck and felt someone's cheek press against mine.

"Ugh! You again!" I growled at Blue. She was seriously pissing me off now. Didn't she have anything better to do? Apparently not.

"Did you miss me?" Blue poked my cheek and smiled.

"Not exactly…" I muttered.

Blue nearly knocked me over as she pouted and looked at me in the eyes, "You're lying…"

"A-Am not!" I stammered out the words, avoiding her gaze. Her eyes were so pretty when they were exposed to the light and I didn't want her to know that.

Blue sighed and looked at my locker, "You aren't organized…" She then had a small blush appear on her fact. _'Z plus…B?' _The thought was in her head. She shook her head and smirked, "Hey Zach…do you happen to like anyone?"

"Hah! You're insane if you think I do" Zach answered as he closed his locker and began walking, Blue still holding onto his neck. "Oh god…you're so annoying…" Zach muttered as he walked down the hall with Blue. This would be a long year.


End file.
